1. Field
Embodiments relate to scanning, and more particularly, to a user terminal device and a server device capable of performing scan job without requiring a plurality of scan applications installed for respective scan devices, a scan system including the same and scan methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed according to the advancement of electronic technology. Among them, small user terminal devices such as smartphones integrating therein state-of-the-art functions have received exploding attentions.
Various types of applications are installed on the user terminal devices to provide users with satisfactory services. The user terminal devices can also provide the users with multimedia contents.
As the user terminal devices have provided more sophisticated functions, users can utilize the terminal devices in various manners. By way of example, a user can utilize a scan service with his user terminal device.
In order to implement the scan service, a scanner driver or scan application has to be installed on the user terminal device. The scan application is provided by the scanner manufacturer, and used to access a scanner and transmit and receive data and commands.
A user intending to use a scan service has to download a scan application from a recording medium provided by a scanner manufacturer or from the website of the scanner manufacturer and install the downloaded application.
The scan application varies depending on the type of the scanner or the manufacturer of the scanner. Accordingly, a user intending to use various types of scanners has to install all the scan applications corresponding to the respective scanners.
Even if the scan applications for the respective scanners have been installed, the user still has difficulty, since different applications are used in different ways.